


Branch your hair's Glowing

by Eevui23



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sweet Date Nights, feel good vibes, polyamourous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevui23/pseuds/Eevui23
Summary: Remember Branch's Gem Day? What happens if his usual date night turned into something more for trolls who have never seen a pop trolls gem.Song of choice for Branch in the link below.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlc2qwDiGJk
Relationships: Branch / Lownote Jones / Dante Crescendo / Synth, Poppy / Val Thundershock / Holly Darling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Branch your hair's Glowing

Tonight was a special night for a certain group of trolls, all of which were currently gathered within a large lounge area within Branch’s bunker. Lownote Jones, Dante Crescendo and Synth were all spread across a bean bag large enough to sit them and more. Poppy, Val Thundershock and Holly Darling were sharing a love seat together, Poppy seated between both ladies as a blanket covered their laps as they all talked together. All trolls present had guilty expressions on their faces as they watched a certain blue and teal haired troll potter around the kitchen in front of them. It was their double date night after all and they had chosen to share the bunker with Branch at his insistence and yet he was still up and about preparing food for them instead of relaxing and sitting down with his mates.

A song came on the radio in the kitchen, Branch was humming as his hips swayed to the beat of the song, his tail slowly twitching as it swayed with his hips.

‘ _Mm,Mm...In the fading light, hearts collide’_

_Shadows dance in the distance.’_

_Something just ain’t right, I’m cold in the distance.’_

‘ _Help me find what I’m missing.’_

Poppy loved to listen to Branch sing when he gardened or well any time in general. His voice was always so rich to her ears, as her Best Friend (Yes even above the Snack Pack) he always knew how to put a smile on her dial. So when she had approached him about liking both Holly and Val, he advised her to take it slow but definitely approach them both about it first. Well here she is today, wedged between her two amazing girlfriends and mates. Branch was more of a brother to her, Holly and Val now that she thinks about it.

‘ _We’re all scared to fly, still we try._

_Learn to be brave, see the other side._

_Won’t you lead me there, have no fear._

_Close your eyes, find paradise.’_

A soft blue glow was illuminating within Branch’s hair as he sung. His mind zoning out as he started to dance to the song as it picked up the tempo. Lownote admired his mate’s blue figure as it swayed with the beat, he loved how B could vibe with literally any genre of music that plays. Dante was listening with his eyes closed as his ears indulged in that mellifluous sound of his younger mates voice, wings beating slowly in happiness. Synth watched as those strong hips and cute tail swayed as he held his fins to his chest, his heart beating heavily with desire as he remember how that tail would wrap around his wrists when his dubstep was uncertain. All these things were so endearing to the three as they barely noticed the glow within their young mates hair.

‘ _Oh My, my, my._

_There’s a thousand miles between you and I._

_Oh my, my, my._

_Just a thousand miles between me and paradise._

‘ _Oh My, my, my._

_There’s a thousand miles between you and I._

_Oh my, my, my._

_Just a thousand miles between me and paradise.’_

Branch had spun out as the beat picked up, the glow within his hair now noticeable to those who weren’t taken with his dancing figure. Val and Holly shared a look before noticing that Poppy’s eyes were flickering with a happy smile between Branch’s form and the glow within his hair. Seeing no worry within their girlfriends eyes, they dismissed any worries they had and just enjoyed the show they were given.

‘ _When the dark has gone, the morning’s won._

_We’re gonna feel something different_

_It will set you free if you just tell me_

_Every secret I’ll listen._

_We’re all scared to fly, still we try_

_Learn to be brave, see the other side_

_Won’t you lead me there, have no fear_

_Close your eyes, find paradise.’_

The beat picked up as did the glow within Branch’s hair, Synth finally took notice as his hand slowly raised to point it out. His boyfriends eyes followed Synth hand gesture before Dante let out a gasp thus throwing off Branch’s groove as came to a stop mid step, tripping on his own foot as he fell forward with an oompf. Dante was the first to Branch’s side as he gently helped the pop troll to stand back up.

“Yo Dubstep you ok?” Synth floated to Branch’s side, Lownote not far behind him.

“Yeah I’m good Syn..sorry guess I got a little carreid away huh? Sorry for that.” Scratching the back of his head. Lownote carried the smaller troll to the beanbag much to the survivalists eyre.

“Easy Branch, I got it from here.” Poppy had jumped up and finished the meal prep quickly as she set it in the oven. Ratatoullie was one of Branch’s specialties and it was a dish of his that they all fell in love with the first time they tried it. Lownote and Dante in particular were rather fond of this dish as well as Holly. They loved most the dishes that Branch made.

“Sorry about that Baby, we – well Synth just noticed something was shinning within your hair and haha you know how he gets when he sees something that reminds him of a glowstick,” Branch chuckled at this, oh he did indeed know how Synth got when he sees anything that glows like a glowstick. Branch stopped and pondered for a moment as he just registered what Lownote had said, glow in his hair? Oh right his gem!

Reaching up into his hair, Branch pulled out his gem. Gasps were heard around the room as they laid their eyes on the square royal blue gem within Branch’s open palm. Dante somewhat recognised it as he laid his palm over his own belly gem. Poppy was seen shuffling through her own hair as she pulled out her own gem with a proud smile.

“These are our gems. All pop trolls have one, have you never seen one? I suppose this is another of those cultural differences we were talking about Lownote.” Poppy chuckled as she and Branch shared a look of deviousness. They both clearly wanted to shock their partners as they both sung a note in unison, their gems resonating with their voices as they sung, the glow illuminating the room in a soft glow of pink and blue. The gasps coming from the delegates made them smile as the their voices quietened.

Synth had wide sparkly eyes as he was mystified by the glow alone. He wanted one, he wanted one bad! Lownote and Dante also shared mystified expressions as they stared at the dying glow of the gems as they were gently tucked away into the hairs of the respective pop troll.

“Waoh waoh waoh...hold up...so those gems glow when you sing? Like when troll sings?” Val asked her pink girlfriend as she leaned against Poppy for support. Holly coming to stand next to them as well.

**Ding** The oven timer had gone off, Branch shuffled out of their little circle as he started to set up the plates as Lownote came over this time to help him as they started to plate up. Lownote picking a sliver of eggplant here and there when Branch had his back turned. A smug smirk on his orange lips as Branch turned each time he heard Dante chuckle.  Branch had set aside the remainders of the dish as there was more than enough for tomorrows lunch . Circling the dish with a red wine ju, he and Lownote carried the plates and forks to the others as they all sat down to enjoy their meal finally. 

As she finished her meal, Poppy put her plate away as she turned to the group with a smile.

“To answer your question Val, yes they glow when we sing and no not all trolls, just they trolls they were created from. Given your reactions and questions, none of you have seen a gem day before have you?” Dante and Synth had taken everyone's empty dishes and were cleaning up, Lownote was cuddling with Branch in his lap as the men had agreed to make their lover learn to relax for a night. The group asides from Branch nodded.

“Poppy dear, what do you mean by ‘trolls they were created from’?” Holly queried as she ran was braiding a small section of Poppy’s hair as she paid rapt attention to her girlfriends words. Val rested her back against Poppy’s other side as she lazily strummed her guitar. Synth and Dante had returned and were now leaning into both Branch and Lownote as they somewhat joined in the cuddle they were having. Smiling, Poppy reached into her hair and pulled out a scrapbook with 5 gems on the front.

“Well I think it would be best if I just read you this story ok Holly?” Opening the book, Poppy started to read the back story of how pop trolls gained their gems.

_**The Origin of Troll Gems** _

_**On the day a troll baby gets its first hair, it’s cut and then it gets planted like a seed in the gem garden. Where it is the cared for and tendered too with the only nourishment it needs, the emotions of joy and love a trolling experiences through out their childhood. So as the hatchling grows, the seed grows too. Til a flower blooms, revealing a unique troll gem within. Upon the gems reveal, it is up the the King or Queen at that time to present it to the troll it was meant for.** _

“Talk about cultural differences, that is definitely something we Funk trolls do not do.” He looked down as he felt Branch rub his arm soothingly, Lownote smiled as he nuzzled his their cheeks together. “I gotta admit though baby, I’m a little jealous. I mean sure we Funk trolls have our own cultural traditions but that is something really special.” Dante was sat in Branch’s lap with Synth cuddling up to Lownote and his Dubstep’s sides, Branch had his tail wrapped around the mertrolls waist.

“Yes, I mean even us Classical trolls have nothing nearly as harmonious sounding as this. Though our gems are placed upon us after we hatch to deciphers our gender at birth, there is nothing nearly quite as special as that.” Dante was holding Branch’s hand, comparing his own golden one against the larger blue hand as he gazed at Poppy. Synth was too busy enjoying the comfort coming from Lownote and Branch to comment. He was content where he was.

“I gotta say PopTart, that is really something. All your trollings will go through that?” Val was leaning back against the loveseat, her arms were stretched up over the back of the seat as both Holly and Poppy relaxed back into it.

“Yeah pretty much. I mean Branch was a different case given his past haha.” Poppu and Branch shared a chuckle as they remembered that day. The delegates had heard about how Branch used to be grey up until 3 years ago so it made sense that things would be different for him. That didn’t mean that they didn’t want to know the story though.

“Dubstep, how did it fell when you got your gem?” Synth rubbed his cheek into Branch’s shoulder as they all had their eyes trained on him. Keen to hear it all from his perspective. Chuckling at the sudden attention, Branch scratched his cheek in nervousness.

“I CAN ANSWER THAT!” The group was startled as Cooper appeared out of no where, sitting so innocently in the centre carpet with a grin. Branch was about the only person who was used to this, Cooper always had a habit of popping up randomly in his bunker, so to him the reaction of the others made him chuckle.

“You may as well tell them Cooper, it was one of my happiest memories.” Branch leaned back into his boyfriends as they adjusted them selves once more. Everyone recovering from their shock and surprise of Cooper.

“Well it’s a long and complicated story. About a year ago, Branch’s gem had finally bloomed. However that is not the gem that he holds dear today. Oh no, You see on the day of Branch’s gem presentation ceremony Poppy was parading it around as she checked and made sure all the preparations were in place. Here’s where it started, as she was checking out the cupcake invitations for the night. Sky Toronto had a gummy that was an almost exact replica of Branch’s gem made.” Shocked gasps were heard around the room.

“Oooh sweet trolls, I can tell where this is heading ya’ll”. Holly exclaimed as she hid her face in Poppy’s hair to hope she wasn’t right. Branch’s boyfriends were giving a knowing and none too impressed star at the young troll as they waited for Cooper to continue. Val was rubbing Poppy’s back in support.

“One thing lead to another and Poppy had lost Branch’s gem amongst the cupcake invitations which had just been packaged up and sent out. Poppy, me and Smidge and set about trying to the blue gem amongst the hundreds that had been spread across the village already. We managed to find it after 2 failed attempts thanks to DJ Suki lending us a recording of Branch’s song they had from their archives. Sadly, Biggie was still thinking the cupcake slap craze was going on aaaand ya...karma struck hard that day. The gem was crushed by a falling log and bird.” Taking a break to draw a breath before continuing. The trolls present shared a shocked expression.

“King Peppy had fortunately been there and said it was still possible to get Branch another gem but he had to experience immense joy in one brilliant moment. Then he disappeared. We had an elaborate plan set up to make his laugh or smile but Branch has always been unique so of course tickles and babies hugging puppies wouldn’t make him as happy as we expected. We told him that night before the ceremony what had really happened as Suki held a pot with his loose hair sitting in it. We were so sorry for what happened that we offered him our gems to have. Me, Poppy, Smidge and even DJ!” Cooper was really running out of breath a this point.

“It’s ok Coop, I got it from here.” Branch interrupted as he took out his gem, a fond smile as he shared a happy smile with Poppy.

“I was surrounded by trolls that night that even though I had lost something to crucial in my life, these trolls, my friends were willing to give me their own gems to make up for it. A gem is not something a pop troll messes around with, so to see them willingly giving there’s to me. So I could have that one moment in my life. I was so happy, I felt so much joy and love in that single moment than I had in such a long time. My gem had bloomed once again for me. That night is one of my favourite memories as Poppy handed me my gem on the podium. I got to harmonise with my tribe as we sung the night away.” Branch was almost tearing up as he felt Dante wiping his eyes gently with a tissue.

“That is truly beautiful my muse, you got your moment to shine and you got to see the extents your friends would go to for you. You though are our gem so never forget that as well.” Dante placed a kiss to Branch’s nose, Synth and Lownote kissed either side of his cheeks as well. Branch was left a purple stuttering mess from even the slightest attention so this cause him to hide in his hair. Ooh and aaws were coming from the other side of the room as Poppy and Holly gushed at the scene.

“Puuuuke..that is way to cute for my liking.” The smile on Val’s lips as she spoke the opposite of that she said. “I have to say that was really nice thing you all did PopTart. You too Cooper.”

“You knooow, there is nothing saying we can’t do the same for you all as well Val.” Poppy had that look in her eyes that her girlfriends and Branch recognised right away.

“Easy now darlin’ tomorrow is another day, it’s the middle of the night and we all kinda wanna get on with our date night hun. Speaking of Cooper, wou...what??” Holly turned to ask Cooper if he would kindly leave, however the younger troll was nowhere to be seen. Though they did notice the remaining Ratatouille has disappeared. Yup, guess Branch’s cooking was loved by a fair few trolls then.

“Hehe okay okay tomorrow, we can get started on planning this all out so for tonight let’s focus on our date. Hit it Branch.” Poppy snuggled into the blanket with her girlfriends cuddling into her side. The guys had shifted around so Lownote’s arms were full with Branch to his left, Dante snuggling up to his right and Synth with his head in his Dubstep’s lap as his body spread out across the other two trolls laps. Branch pulled Gary out of his hair and pressed two button, making a projector screen come down and a movie started to play.

The couples had settled for the night as they indulged in the comfort of one another with thoughts on what tomorrow would be like when the explain gem day to all of Trollstopia.


End file.
